


Ice Cream and Candy

by haleyross



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, Post-Episode: s02e13 A Good Day to Die (Lucifer TV), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyross/pseuds/haleyross
Summary: The Marriage isn’t real, he knows that, but Lucifer is still having wedding day jitters.
Relationships: Candy Morningstar & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Ice Cream and Candy

Lucifer stares blankly ahead, his mind rolling with thoughts and worries. There is a tightness in his chest he can’t describe and no matter what he does it doesn’t disappear. It only gets worst.

It had been this way for days now.

Since he came back from hell.

Since his mother had to pull him out of his own hell loop.

Since he had to pull her out of hers.

Since he almost lost the Detective.

He blinks, fighting off the welling tears in his eyes.

“It was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do,” he says out loud.

His eyes shift to the figure next to him. They don’t respond.

“But I’d do it again,” he says earnestly.

“I would … I would do anything for her. I would go to hell a thousand times over if it meant she would be okay.”

He thinks about that for a moment before scoffing and turning ahead of him.

“I suppose you’re thinking if that is the case then why am I here?” he says, “and you’re be right to question me. I’m questioning myself.”

He stares ahead again, his mind again thinking too many thoughts and feelings to put into words, singular or otherwise.

“But this is the only way and … I am not a liar. Point of pride I’m afraid,” he says with a cheeky grin.

He turns again to the figure next to him.

“Now I’m sure you’ve heard all about me. Prince of lies, Lord of Darkness, and so forth. Such colorful names for such an … _incorrect_ characteristic.”

“But,” he says raising his hand up, “I assure you I’m a devil of my word. No lies here.”

He pauses, his eyes going distant again.

“Especially not to her,” he says.

He brings a hand up and slides It through his perfectly coifed hair, “Father, what am I doing?” he asks.

“It’s not a real bloody wedding, is it?” he asks, “I don’t actually _love_ her.”

His mind asks him who it is that he does love. If love is even possible for him. if denying what he does feel makes it any less real. Any less painful.

“But you see I am not a liar,” he says, pushing past that question, ”and if I am to go back and be a married man than it only right I be wed? Right?”

He turns back to the figure next to him. His eyes narrow.

“The Detective a smart woman. The first thing she would do is look up a certificate,” he says, smiling to himself at her tenacity.

But his smile slowly fades and he’s back to a blank stare. A strange unsettling feeling in his spirit. The kind that makes him think about her and only her.

He lets go a sigh and sits forward, leaning closer.

“She’ll be alright though, won’t she? The Detective is incredibly strong and brave and smart. She’ll be perfectly fine.”

He gets no response and narrows his eyes.

He sits back and sighs, “What a bloody _useful_ conversationalist you’re turning out to be,” he huffs.

He crosses his legs and twists the onyx ring on his finger.

He nods to himself, playing a dialogue in his head.

“This is for the best. Best rip the band-aid off quickly, yes? No use in a mortal getting caught up in immortal affairs.”

He continues nodding to himself, his resolve waning.

“Or,” he says, almost a whisper, “ and much more likely, an immortal getting caught up in mortal affairs.”

He shakes his head and laughs at himself, “What am I saying? I’m the Devil for Father’s sake. I was created before time was time. Of course, she’ll be fine. Mortals have a way about them you see? You lot love to heal and renew yourself. There’s a whole industry related to bleaching your bits and tightening your bobs.”

He pauses.

“It’s quite lovely actually,” he says with a smile to himself.

He turns again to the figure next to him and sighs.

“What’s the use?” he asks, annoyed, “it’s like talking to a brick wall.”

Next to him, a small child no more than five years old, sits in the chair – his feet kicking – happily enjoying the messiest ice cream sandwich Lucifer has ever seen.

The boy doesn’t respond, he just licks away happily at it.

Lucifer watches him, his eyes narrowed.

He scoffs, disgusted before turning forward, his foot shaking.

“I’m ready!” he hears before turning to see a blonde woman wearing a pink fluffy dress approach.

“Beautiful as ever, Darling,” he says with a small smile.

“You know, I have to admit,” she says when she sits down, “When you said you wanted me to be your wife, I thought …I’ve pretended to be someone’s wife for way less. I'm getting off a little easy here.”

She chuckles and he nods and smiles, something unspoken behind his eyes.

She sets a hand on his shaking leg and he stops shaking it.

“Are you sure you want this?” she asks.

He looks at her for a moment and nods, “Yes,” he says smiling, “besides a deal is a deal. I’m never one to fall back on my word. What kind of a devil would I be if I deprived the world of a _Candy_ Morningstar,” he says.

“I guess it’s true I’ve got a bit of a sweet tooth,” he chuckles.

He leaves the rest up to her imagination, or – and most likely – he doesn’t have the energy to finish the joke.

It had all been spent on worry and feelings.

Candy smiles and taps his leg before turning forward in her chair.

They sit in the waiting from of the 24/7 wedding chapel in relative silence. She hums to herself, checking her makeup again.

“I know this is fake,” she says with a smile before closing her compact mirror and sliding it into her purse, “but … we do get to consummate the marriage, right?”

He chuckles and turns to her, “Whatever you desire, love,” he says.

She looks at him, her smile falling, “That was a joke Lucifer.”

“Oh,” he says, “Yes. Right. Of course.”

She furrows her eyebrows, “Are you sure? I mean, honestly. I’m sure we can figure out some other way to-“

“No, no. This is best,” he interrupts, “this way we both get what we desire.”

She sighs and turns back ahead, “I guess we’re going all in for drastic measures, huh?”

He doesn’t respond, he just nods and hums.

She sits and looks around before leaning forward and staring at the small boy with the ice cream sandwich.

“He looks like he’s having a good day,” she says.

Lucifer scoffs, “Don’t even try to talk to him. He’s useless.”

“He’s a child!” Candy says.

“Even worse,” he grumbles.

Candy shakes her head at him, clearly disagreeing.

The doors at the end of the hall open and a couple come out with smiles on their face and holding hands. The woman stares at the ring on her hand while the man wipes away happy tears on his eyes. The boy looks up as he is eating before sliding off the chair.

“Come,” the woman says and the boy follows behind her, leaving behind drips of ice cream from where he was sitting.

“Next!” Lucifer hears before turning to the doorway and seeing a tired woman dressed in a robe.

“That’s us, babe,” Candy says standing up, slipping so easily into her persona.

He sighs and stands. He reaches down to button his jacket and walks into the chapel.

The door closes behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Church for giving me this writing prompt. Hopefully, I did something close to what you wanted!
> 
> follow me on hrfiction.tumblr.com to keep up to date with my fanfics


End file.
